The present invention relates to projection screens. More particularly, the present invention relates to tensioned projection screens.
According to one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided. The projection screen comprises a perimeter frame including side members and a substantially blank screen tensioned on the perimeter frame. The screen has a substantially flat display portion and a perimeter portion coupled to the perimeter frame. The side members include a tube portion and a track extending from the tube portion. The track receives the perimeter portion therein.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided. The apparatus
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises a perimeter frame configured to couple to a wall mount, a substantially blank screen tensioned on the perimeter frame, and at least one leg configured to couple to the perimeter frame to support the apparatus on a floor.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises a perimeter frame including side members and corner members, the corner member is fixedly coupled to a first side member and selectively coupled to a second side member; and a substantially blank screen tensioned on the perimeter frame.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises a perimeter frame including side members and corner members and a substantially blank screen tensioned on the perimeter frame. The screen has a substantially flat display portion and a perimeter portion coupled to the perimeter frame. The side members includes a track. The corner members includes a mount. The screen apparatus further includes a coupler coupled to the screen and received by the mount of the corner member.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises a perimeter frame including side member segments, each side member segment defining a longitudinal axis, a substantially blank screen tensioned on the perimeter frame, the screen having a substantially flat display portion defining a display plane, and a coupler including a first surface such that causing the first surface to engage abutting side member segments aligns the side member segments in a common plane parallel to the display plane, the coupler also including at least one second surface, causing the at least one second surface to engage abutting side member segments aligns the longitudinal axes of the abutting side member segments.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.